Chocolate
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ese día era más que especial, día del amor y la amistad. El día perfecto para regalar dulces a los amigos y chocolates a los amores secretos.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sé que ha pasado una semana desde "San Valentín" o como lo conozco "Día del amor y la amistad" pero por ahora la escuela (por cierto ya estoy volviendo a estudiar despues de estar un año afuera) y no me había dado tiempo. Estoy en el turno de la tarde y pues si se me hace un poco difícil estar por aquí. Pero ya verán que todo valdrá la pena.**_

 _ **Bien es hora de leer. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Aisha: Elemental Master**_

 _ **Elsword: Lord Knight**_

* * *

 **-Ni te atrevas Elsword...**

¿Como es que había llegado a esa situación? Solo había buscado a ese chico revoltoso, de caballera pelirroja, compañero de misiones y amor secreto e imposible.

¿Como es que se había enamorado del? Siempre la protegía, aunque estuvieran enojados el siempre iba a estar ahi. A veces le enojaba que él se arriesgara mucho por ella.

Tanto que pensó que lo hacía porque era importante para ese chico tan idiota. Pero siempre trataba de negar esos sentimientos.

 **-Vamos Aisha... ¿Acaso estas celosa?**

Ese día era más que especial, día del amor y la amistad. El día perfecto para regalar dulces a los amigos y chocolates a los amores secretos.

Tenía la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo. Pero su corazón se rompió al ver a tantas chicas rodearlo, todas con muchos dulces y confesándole su amor.

Su pecho había dolido, se iba a marchar de ese lugar cuando vio como el pelirrojo corrió hacia ella. La tomo de la mano y corrieron para esconderse.

 **-Aléjate estúpido...**

Todas las chicas los siguieron, así que tuvieron que apresurar su paso para poder esconderse, aunque para mala suerte tuvo que ser un callejón abandonado.

 **-No lo hare si no me dices para quien es este regalo**

Estaban cansados, ella iba a gritarle cuando sintió como su mano era tomada con delicadeza. Era esa mano en la que tenía una caja roja con un moño rojo.

Lo tomo curioso, ya que esa cajita no tenia nombre y olía mucho a chocolate. Ella iba a empezar a gritarle hasta que sintió como era empujada hasta la pared del callejón.

Quería golpearlo donde más le dolía y salir corriendo. Y justamente cuando lo iba hacer, sintió el cuerpo del chico muy pegado al de ella.

Se veía serio, aunque un poco furioso. Suspiro cansada y decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

 **-Ese chocolate es para ti, te lo quería dar pero como vi que tú estabas rodeado de chicas que te querían dar chocolates, había preferido salir de ahi sin que te dieras cuenta**

Volteo su rostro sonrojado, era algo vergonzoso decir lo que había sentido. Sintió como el chico alzo su mano a su rostro y tomo delicadamente el mentón de ella.

 **-El único chocolate que siempre voy a esperar va a ser el tuyo Aisha**

Una voz ronca había escuchado, su mirada tan penetrante, la cual mostraba cariño. No podía alejar su vista de él, era imposible hacerlo. Se estaban acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios chocaron y sus ojos se cerraron.

Había sido un beso tierno y dulce. No duro mucho, para tristeza de la chica pero al poco rato se volvió a sonrojar al sentir como él le daba un pequeño apretón a su mano.

 **-Te amo Aisha**

Abrió más sus ojos, eran las palabras que hasta hace poco ella había querido decir. Vio como el chico se sonrojaba levemente, sabía que le había costado mucho el decir esas palabras.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Un sonrojo aparecio en ella.

 **-También te amo Elsword, feliz día**

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño. Tal vez ese día lleno de chocolates y parejas demasiado cariñosas, al fin tenía sentido en sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Ese día, yo normalmente regalo dulces a mis amigos y a conocidos, sé que no siempre me darán dulces pero me hace feliz que ellos reciban mis dulces. Es realmente lindo. Bien, muchas gracias por leer. Recuerden seguirme en mi Twitter (El link está en mi perfil).**_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 20 de febrero de 2016**_


End file.
